


In Control

by PlayingChello



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Humanity, Implied Vergil, Losing Humanity, Nero centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study of humanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> Not really.
> 
> PS: This is entirely based on the song [Control](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so8V5dAli-Q) by Halsey. Please listen to that first or during or something. It's very relevant.

He hardly noticed the new consciousness take up residence in his mind. Not with all the confusion and the passion and everything all new as it was anyway. He was too focused on saving Kyrie and taking down what had become of The Order. At the time, he hadn’t even realised it was a new consciousness. He just figured it _was_ his own mind, hungry for something to help his pseudo sister.

It’s after the incident is over, after Fortuna is left to clean up the rubble, after the Savior is vanquished and the demons little more than the occasional nuisance. That’s when the thoughts spinning through Nero’s head start to feel foreign. Like they aren’t his own.

But he keeps it hidden. It’s not like it bothers him all that much. It’s kind of like having a person keeping him company in his brain. Someone that mostly comes out when he gets angry. Tells him he’s justified and even encourages him.

One day, he’s arguing with a member of the church. He can’t even remember what made him angry, but he knows he’s pissed off. Before he even knows what’s happening, he’s partially triggered, eyes glowing and body pulsing with ghostly blue. It’s the face of a child nearby that makes him freeze. Something is wrong with him and he doesn’t know what it is or what to do.

So he flees.

He leaves Fortuna and just… wanders. And as he wanders, he spends a lot of alone time with his own mind. A mind that he is rapidly growing more and more terrified of as each second passes.

Nero spends days and weeks just aimlessly wandering, avoiding people at all costs. Avoiding himself, if he can. He gets jumpy. Everything bothers him and everything sets him off. A rat knocking over a left beer can sends him into a near panic.

But when the voice in his head whispers to him so sweetly. That renders him immobile.

Demons that pass Nero’s path are demolished. They aren’t only killed, they’re ripped apart. And Nero finds himself triggering to do so more and more, whether he needs to or not. It’s just easier. It’s the only time he feels at peace. Like things are normal.

It’s only when he’s triggered that his mind and that of his passenger seem to meld together.

It comes to the point that his normal, human body feels too small. Too crowded. He wants to claw at his skin and set himself free. Sometimes he lays on the cold ground, writhing, screaming that his flesh is too hot, too tight.

So he triggers.

He spends more and more time triggered because it’s the only way he feels ok. It’s comfortable. Right.

He hardly notices that the demons stop instigating.

Eventually, time stops mattering. He keeps out of city centers because he doesn’t feel right around humans. He doesn’t fit in. Doesn’t belong.

Nero isn’t human anymore.

The demon has taken control.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello).


End file.
